


A Decent Proposal

by MrsGrimm01



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGrimm01/pseuds/MrsGrimm01
Summary: The Prince goes all in to make a grand gesture to his Grimm, but will he say yes?
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	A Decent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvus_Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/gifts).



> With much encouragement from a new friend I'm posting this here to share with you all. I'm not a writer but feel inspired by all the wonderful stories I have spent many many hours reading on here. 
> 
> It was when I wash listening to Roy Orbison's "You got it" that I got the idea for this story. Please check out the lyrics to this song and the song mentioned at the end of the story to add further context :)

A Decent Proposal

Sean is having a rare moment of panic. He's standing in the living room at Rosalee's whilst Nick and Monroe are talking over a couple of beers in the kitchen.  
"I don't think I can do this " Sean says to Rosalee. "You've got this, Sean. You've been planning this for weeks, months even. You know he adores you he isn't going to turn you down"

"I should have just whisked him away to somewhere romantic, just the two of us. Paris or Venice"

"But Sean, you do realize that wouldn't mean as much to Nick, you know he's not impressed by money. This gesture you have planned is going to be the last thing he expects and he'll remember it forever" Rosalee says as she straightens his tie and reassuringly pats him on the shoulders.

She can't help but smile up at him "what?"he says "do have something on my face? Is my hair a mess?" she chuckles. 

"I can't believe how much you have changed since you and Nick started seeing each other" she says. "If anyone had told me a year ago that one of my best and most trusted friends would be the Prince of Portland I would have gone straight to my books to see if i could find them a cure from whatever madness it was they were suffering from"

Sean gives her a rare, genuine smile and simply says " words can't express how much Nick has changed my life". If she notices the tears that have formed in the corners of his eyes she doesn't mention it. She can tell just how much tonight means to him. 

"Monroe and I are so happy that you wanted to include us in this special moment". "You have the ring safe, right?"

"Yes, I have it right here"

"have what ?" asks Nick, walking into the living room closely followed by Monroe, "nothing my love." Sean says " we need to be making a move if we are going to make our table in time" 

********

They make it to the restaurant with 10 minutes to spare. Its not upmarket at all , more low key and cozy with a friendly buzz. "Sean! Sean! " Nick exclaims excitedly, "they have karaoke ...look. Please please can I have a go??" 

Just then a waitress comes along and the four of them are guided to their table which is just off to the side of where the karaoke machine is set up but still a good distance away so they can talk. 

"How about after some food love?" Sean says as he gives Monroe and Rosalee a wink across the table. Nick misses this completely and sits pouting like a child who has just been denied their ice cream. He cant help it singing only comes second to his biest. 

********

"Well, thats me full!" Monroe states as he tries to find a comfortable position in his seat. Sean is finishing off his cheesecake whilst Nick is busy tackling the worlds largest chocolate sundae. Sean laughs to himself, he honestly doesn't know how Nick can eat so much. 

Sean gets up from his seat "would you all excuse me for a minute " and he disappears off to make a quick phone call to Hank at the precinct. "tell everyone to get here as soon as they can, operation "decent proposal" is going ahead in 10 mins". 

Nick has been disappointed with the karaoke attempts he's had to sit through all evening mainly people drunkenly rambling their way through songs such as Rhinestone cowboy, I will survive and its raining men. He's itching to get up and have a go himself. He doesn't consider himself to be an expert singer but he can hold a tune which is more can be said for the those that have been up and had a go so far. 

All of a sudden he's pulled from his own thoughts by the first few words of Sean's favorite song sung in the most gorgeous deep velvety tones...

"everytime I look into your loving eyes, I see a look that money just cant buy"

Nick has to turn his chair to face where the voice is coming from, and finds himself looking straight into Sean's seductive green eyes. His eyes widen and jaw almost drops to the floor. He had no idea his biest could sing. For Nick everything around him just disappears and all he can focus on is Sean's eyes and velvet tones as he expertly sings....

"Everytime I hold you I begin to understand,everything about you tells me i'm your man"

This is what he must have been doing when he was going off at random times, Nick thinks to himself. Sean had been having singing lessons especially for him. He can still only focus on Sean who is now making his way over to where Nick is sitting slowly closing the gap as the song is drawing to a close. 

Anything at all (you got it) baby you got it.....

The song has ended and Sean is down on one knee in front of him. Nick looks straight into those green eyes with a look of confusion mixed with anticipation... 

"Nick, since you came into my life you've turned it upside down. You have shown me what it is to truly love and be loved! you have made me the happiest I have ever been . It hasn't all been plain sailing i know and we have had our differences but we have always worked through them with honesty and openness. I never experienced friendship until i met you" he looks around at all their friends gathered, Nick finally notices that its not just him and Sean in the room, but anyone who means anything to them are here. Wu, Hank and many others from the precinct and the Eisbiebers from the lodge. Sean continues "you have taught me how to protect not possess and you are my anchor in the stormy waters of this life. Nick, I love you will you marry me?"

Nicks head is spinning, a million and one emotions are seen in his open face that everyone can read like a book. 

Nick finds his voice "Sean I love you too YES! i will marry you" he says excitedly as Sean slips a specially made ring onto his finger and rises to his feet. Nick cant contain his excitement and literally throws his arms round Sean and he's drawn into a long firm kiss which is only broken when they both need air.

Nick and Sean both look around , all their friends are cheering and clapping for them, Monroe and Rosalee have tears in their eyes and are so happy for them. 

"Time for a drink I think" Sean says and sets about buying one for all of their friends to celebrate. He doesn't leave Nicks side for the rest of the evening. They even sing a couple of duets together for their friends. 

********

Later that evening Sean and Nick are sat in the car watching Monroe and Rosalee retreat into their place after one too many drinks giggling and tripping as they go. Nick looks down at his hand and absentmindedly starts playing with the ring. Its a simple silver band with two green stones set in it. He doesn't need Sean to tell him the significance of the stones, he already knows that they are to watch over and protect him when Sean isn't around. 

Nick looks up at Sean, "I cant believe you did all that for me this evening. The ring, gathering our friends and not to mention taking singing lessons. Has anyone ever told you you have an amazing singing voice?" 

"No one until now. That wasn't the only song that I learnt for you though..." he says quietly. "oh do tell" Nick implores "that, my Grimm will have to wait till we get home. If you are lucky I may also act out the lyrics for you too" he says with an evil grin. 

With that he does his seat belt up puts the car into drive and starts humming Bed of Nails by Alice Cooper. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first foray into writing fanfiction... would be interested to hear what you think, just go easy on me :) I have some other ideas in the making but I dont know if they will happen :)


End file.
